


Sketches

by Enkindle



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enkindle/pseuds/Enkindle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was ethereal, the way his eyes caught the sunlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> For Raye, because she keeps bringing me beautiful things SO SHE DESERVES THEM TOO.

Even before he had swept her off her feet in a breathless whirl, she had found him magnificent.

 

His image came to her mind so often as she walked down the street, taking in the change of the foliage. Autumn had long since set in, but September had been uncharacteristically warm for New York City, and the leaves held to their pigmentation until the middle of October. She was on her way to his apartment now, a skip in her step as there always was. She was dressed as she usually did, all converse and strangely patterned tights and too-old looking denim. Jacket, fingerless gloves... She was a vision in Bohemia, all wild hair and hipster flare with just a touch of geek and that bare glint of mystery that came with walking a fine line between two worlds. She tended to pay more attention to how she looked when she was going to see Magnus, because he always looked perfect, and she always felt so painfully  _plain_ next to him. Clary often wondered what he saw in her.

 

She knew what she saw in him. She couldn't put words to it, but it poured out of her in the form of sketches of things most human beings couldn't possibly comprehend. The drawings she did related to him were often abstract, strange capturings of feelings in the form of explosive colors; swirling lines and spinning constellations, things any being would want to reach out and grasp, but never have the nimbleness of limb to do so. She tried so desperately to capture him, to put to paper the way the corners of his lips twitched upward just so when he laughed... The way the corners of his eyes wrinkled. And his eyes themselves... They were something else entirely, something not of this world at all. It was ethereal, the way his eyes caught the sunlight. But she couldn't do it. Over and over and over again, she flipped past the discarded pages to try starting a new one. But she felt different today. She felt like she might just be able to tether him to paper, to carry with her always.

 

His apartment building was finally right in front of her, and she walked in the same she always did. It was casual, an easy trek, and she reached into her shirt to pull out the key. A silver chain around her neck with the Morgenstern ring, and a glinting, gold one with unlimited access to his apartment. Silver looked better on her, but gold  _felt_ better. Of that, she had no doubts. She unlocked the door and let herself in, slipping her shoes off and padding silently - she even used a soundless rune - toward his bedroom. With luck, he would still be asleep.


End file.
